The Night Of The Show
by Z-r-e-t-a-rPS3
Summary: One day in Ponyville, a fair had came to town. Everyone from all the towns came for fun and games... But some ponies dont have the same luck; and they have possibly the most grim days of their live's. Grimdark, possible M later.


The Night of The Show

It was a summer night in Ponyville, the sun had just set around a half hour ago and a fair had come to bring fun and games to the town.

The ponies who took would bring the fair came every year, passing through everywhere to bring their shows and food to ponies who lived in Equestria, whether they were in Ponyville or Canterlot, they went there with fun and games.

The fair had consisted of many carts of many kinds of food, from apples to cotton candy to candy. There were many games there and had ponies hoof wrestling or tossing darts at balloons, and along with this was a few larger things like the Ferris wheel and the stage set up to have a puppet show, magic act then a concert with a few of the local musical artists.

The area was beautiful, the dark sky and lights seemed to bring the town into high contrast mode while unlit areas where pitch black and the lit standing out stunningly against the darkness shroud.

As the ponies started to really get going two new faces came in, a young mare with a short red and orange streaked mane that hung over her right eye and black pelt with sky blue eyes that stuck out as stunning as the atmosphere in the town. A slightly taller dark and lightly faded blue stallion accompanied her; his mane and tail were long and had a light curl with a bright sky blue and grey.

They walked in and both where as stunned as the other at the indescribable beauty that radiated off the town.

"Wow… Centra, this was the best idea to visit here, the walk was worth it." The mare looked towards the stallions dark blue eyes.

The blue pony looked back at her, "Agreed, but being with you will make this night all the better." He brought up a happy smile.

The mare was used to this treatment by boys, but being from this one her barely held back a blush and hid down into her mane.

Centra let out a 'Heh', and continued into the town with the mare, "Hey Rosilea, lets get something to eat first, I'm starving…"

* * *

><p>The night went on, and soon ponies gathered around to get ready to watch the show, one of which was a green Pegasus with a big red spiked mane.<p>

_Rrrrr… why do these shows take their sweet time setting up…_

They were asking audience members to help with the performance, the pegasus did his best to stand out and get a spot with lots of yelling and screaming.

"Okay! We have one spot left… Now who around here would like to be an assistant to the magic show?" A earth pony stood on the stage, he was light tan with a red and green streaked mane, his cutie mark was of a circus tent, and he wore a red coat with all sorts of outrageous flares of material hanging off "Now who here would perform… no… _**EXCELL **_at bringing everypony the best that this show deserves? How about you miss?" He pointed a cane at what seemed to be a guard.

She looked left and right and then saw he was pointing at her. "Me?" She asked confused.

"No, I was pointing at the handsome young rock your standing on, now do you see any anypony else at the other end of my stick miss?" He spun the stick in circles as he kept speaking in a loud voice.

"I guess I can help out." The guard walked onto the stage and was directed to the back as the show pony followed behind.

The pegasis stomped the ground in disappointment as they asked the last volunteer to come backstage. He flew up to see around if anything could take up his time as he waited and a familiar face stood out, he flew over and landed behind the pony. "Hey Rosilea."

The pony he found was she, but the pegasis seemed to forget that flying was next to silent in the noise made by the crowd and the mare responded by jumping upwards in fright and landing as gracefully as a derailed train going sideways down a hill.

She pulled herself up and turned to what ever scared her and met with the pegasis with only an inch to spare between their snouts, she took a second to assess what happened. "What the hay did you… OH, hey how are you doing tonight Mister Flare."

The pegasis smiled "I've been doing great, but call me Raindrop, not that… 'Mister Flare', stuff."

"Oh, well sorry Raindrop, I just call almost everypony Mr. or Miss just out of politeness." Rosilea flipped some of her mane from out of her mouth and affixed a few escaped hairs back behind her ear.

"So you came by yourself?"

"No. Centra came here with me but he went off to use a stall, he said he'd be right back but I don't think he could make me out from the crowd anymore with everypony waiting for the show."

"But I found you, why can't he do the same?"

Rosi laughed a little, "Raindrop, have you ever hear the term, 'Birds eye view? As I don't thing a wingless unicorn could see me as well as you."

"Mhmm." The pegasis nodded his head; Rosi knew he did not catch much of it.

They waited for a while, Rosilea waited there patiently by watching the ponies around playing the games and defiantly soaked in the view of the towns beauty, Raindrop did not have much to do still other than stare at his friend, which would be rude so he just kept going through stages of boredom with lots of whining.

Rosilea turned her gaze elsewhere, she saw Raindrop going nuts with boredom, a filly winning a oversized dragon plushy which nearly flattened her as a mare behind the counter droped it on her, many affectionate couples were nuzzling and kissing and something shaking in the shadows... Wait, what?

She gave the shaking figure in the shadows as close of a look as she could manage, but could not make more out of it, "Raindrop, I need to go check on something. I'll be right back…"

"Okay." Raindrop stood there not interrupted from his boredom letting out a loud moan.

She turned to walk off into the alley, but Rain focusing on what she did and just sat there bored.

Hidden in the darkness was a scared out of her mind pegasus named Soul Serenade, she was a very fine singer, but was terribly shy in front of other ponies, which explains her behavior.

She sat there shaking as if everypony outside was Nightmare Moon and she was nothing but her lunch. She soon saw a unicorn look down the alley and walk towards her; she just sat still in shock, as she got closer and closer.

The unicorn seemed to take forever to get to her. The dreaded sky blue eyes stood out in the darkness which would give her nightmares for a week as it made its way up and crouched down to look at her up close.

"Miss Serenade?" The pony softly spoke to her. "Are you alright?"

She broke out of her trance and responded, "H-how do y-you know my name…" She barely spoke above a whisper.

"How can you not remember me? I went to your concert last week and brought in someone to help continue the show when your speakers blew out."

Soul sat there still scared out of her mind, "S-s-sorry… I don't re… remember you…"

The unicorn stood back a little, and then lit of a small light spell on her horn, showing her red and orange mane and black pelt. "Well I see why, you can't see anything here."

Soul's ears stood up as she recognized her from the concert. "Right you did help and you hit your head on that bench if I recall."

She sheepishly rubbed her head with a hoof, "Yea… I did, didn't I?"

"Yep." The pegasis was still on the ground but was not as scared as before.

"So Miss Serenade, why aren't you having out fun at the fair?"

"That's because I'm scared that somepony will hurt me, that crowd is so big and I don't know anypony out there…"

"Don't be silly, you can just stick by me and my friend and I promise to let nothing happen to you." Rosi brought out a soothing smile.

"O-okay…" She stood up and walked along with Rosilea towards the street.

After they stepped out of the darkness Soul spoke up "W-who's your friend?"

"Its Raindrop Flare, he was at the concert too, but I'm not sure if you saw him there."

Soul perked up as she heard his name. "Raindrop? He helped me find my microphone that night!" All of her fear seemed to just slide away as she forgot about her fright from earlier.

They saw raindrop and the pony he was talking to start to walk away from them, but Rosi had intervened "Raindrop! Where are you going?"

Raindrop turned his head around, "Hey Action, I found them."

The two ponies turned around, other then the green pegasus he was with another pony, a tall dark brown colt whose black mane almost dragged against the ground. He turned and noticed Soul standing next to Rosi.

"Oh!" The brown started walking towards the other two, "There you are Soul."

Soul tackled the (larger) pony, "Action! I didn't know if you were coming or not!"

Action fell over and embraced her "Of course, my love. Why wouldn't I?"

Rosilea let out a big smile at the couple, then turns back towards Raindrop. "So who's this pony, Action was it?"

"Yes, this is Action, and I believe he is good friends with Soul."

"Yea..." She gave another look at the pony couple, "I can see that."

Soul got off of Action and lowered herself down into a calmer position. "I heard a few rumors of scary things happening at these fairs. The rumors sounded awful and scared me straight, so I hid."

"There's no reason to be afraid." Action nuzzled her. "I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

Another large group of ponies walked around to watch the coming show as a few onstage lights flickered on.

"Hey the shows starting."

Rosi flicked some of her mane away from her face, "Yep, it should be just about time for it."

"Wait, what was that about rumors Soul?"

Soul cantered up next to Rosilea. "Oooh, what is this show about?"

Rosi turned to her. "There's going to be a puppet show, a magic act then finally a few local musicians are going to perform."

"Soul, what were those rumors."

"Wow. That sounds interesting; no wonder everypony is gathered around." She gazed up over the crowd and gave a glance at the illuminated stage.

The show pony had slipped back out and gave a large smile, "Attention." He gave the floor a sharp rap with the cane. The outer curtain of the stage slid open about a whole two pony lengths, revealing another layer of a thin, yellowed fabric. "We will now be getting to the first act…" he slid to the right half of the stage and pointed his cane at the fabric. He bucked a machine behind him that followed up with a sputter and started to rev up, powering a light behind the fabric.

"…The puppet show."


End file.
